1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a connector and, in particular, to a sleeve-type wire connector that can effectively facilitate smooth connection of wire connecting ends and ensure electrical conductivity thereof.
2. Related Art
Users often need to connect two wires in order to extend the reach. Normally, one uses a wire connector to connect two wires. However, the conventional wire connector, as shown in FIG. 4, is basically a tube with two opposite openings integrally formed by a plastic injector. A body part 62 with a smaller diameter is formed between the two openings 61. Afterwards, a copper sleeve 63 is then inserted into the body part 62 to form a wire connector.
However, the conventional wire connector has a roughly vertical ladder section 64 at the junction between the openings 61 and the inner surface of the copper sleeve 63. The ladder section 64 is an obstacle for the core lines 66 of the wires 65 to insert. Therefore, the connection may not be sufficiently smooth. Moreover, for a wire 65 comprised of multiple core lines 66, the outermost core lines 66 are likely bent by the ladder section 64. This in the end affects the electrical power of the system.
Besides, it is more difficult for an injection molding machine to make both ends of the connector expand outward. The involved design is more complicated and costly. Also, due to the complication, the production yield cannot be effectively increased.